Gone
by Nonni1101
Summary: It's been two years since Annabeth walked out on Percy, and now he's all alone, missing everything about her.What will happen when they see each other again? Are they still in love? Why did Annabeth leave? Can they still build a life together?
1. Dream Overdrive

**AN: Hey guys!!! Thank you sooooo much for all the awesome reviews, I loved to read them!! I did realize it is a nit too much to ask for 50 for one chapter though!!! So this time, I only need 15 POSITIVE cute little comments to brighten up my day, or else...NO MORE STORY! :(, that would be bad!! So you need to review and let me know what you like about the story. I'll try to update every day if that's possible, for you guys!!! THANK YOU SOOO MUCH, ENJOY!!!**

It was too much, like dream overdrive. It wasn't scary, or gross, or anything, it was just...it hurt. There was no other way to put it. It hurt to see her again, after...everything. It hurt to think about her, camp, demigod life, anything other then the past two years of my life would jerk a tear now and then. Everything had been hard to look back on, and there was nothing to do in the moment, I had nothing left once she was gone.

The first part of my dream was one of our memories. It was part of the montage I imagined in my sleep, all great memories from the past, but it hurt to think of them right now, it was still too hard for me.

Me and Annabeth were in her cabin, looking at maps and stuff, trying to plan our quest into the Labyrinth. I saw her crying, as I comforted her, just like the first time it happened. I missed having Annabeth in my arms, it made sure she was mine, no one else's. I missed having her here, I missed everything about her, but gods knew where or who she was with now.

The scene shifted as I was flung a year later, during the big war against the Titans. Annabeth and I were standing in the Plaza hotel. I remembered this. ANnabeth had broken her arm in a battle, and took a blade for me. It was brave, but she was broken, and I couldn't bare to see her hurt.

Again, I was thrown into a different time. We were running down Half-Blood Hill, holding hands. Annabeth looked beautiful. Her blonde girls fell past her shoulders, and her grey, stormy eyes sparkled as she flashed me a smile. A perfect smile. I looked at her, and smiled too. Then we both continued down the hill as fast as we could, no need to look back, I had her then.

Finally, we were in our apartment. Our apartment, we had been sharing it, it was both of ours. We were shouting at each other, some huge fight we got into.

"Obviously, you don't need me Percy, I'll be going then!" She screamed as the door slammed after Annabeth. I couldn't say anything, I was frozen, speechless. The love of my life walked out, and that broke me to this day.

I woke up with a start.

"Annabeth!" I called out into the darkness, but soon realized I was alone, with nothing but the dark to comfort me, dark walls, dark room, dark without Annabeth here.


	2. Meeting Annabeth

Everything had fallen apart since she left. There wasn't a single trace left, and I missed her like crazy. Every day I thought about her nonstop, and at night I prayed that she would come back some day.

I spent a lazy day at work. I was a marine biologist now, so it didn't take much for me to do the job right! I liked it enough, and it paid all the bills, so....

I was walking home, Vanilla Twilight blasting into my ears as I stared into my iPod screen.

I'll watch the night turn light blue,

but it's not the same without you,

because it takes two to whisper quietly.

The silence isn't so bad,

'till I look at my hands and feel sad,

because the spaces between my fingers are right where yours fit perfectly.

It was basically saying how I felt. I needed her here. I wanted her as a friend, just to know that things would be okay between us, no matter what.

As I continued walking I heard a muffled crying sound, so I turned the volume down, and turned to face a blonde figure with her back to me, sobbing.

Boxes were piled high around the nameless figure, and she wore a ratty sweatshirt and a pair of jeans. Gods she looks like Annabeth, I thought. Wow, notice a pattern in what I'm thinking about lately? I finally decided to actually confront the person crying.

"Excuse me, miss. Do you need some help?" I asked gently as I walked up closer to her.

"No sir, I'm-Percy?" She turned her head towards me, and I saw Annabeth. The same old Annabeth, except with red, puffy eyes, and tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Annabeth." I managed, basically out of breath.

This was it, this was the moment I had been waiting for. She was here.


	3. You Could Stay With Me!

"Percy." She gasped, "It's you. It's really you."

"Yeah, it's me. And it's you!" I looked her over again, then asked, "What's wrong?"

"To be honest, everything." I got in response. "I lost my job, my house, and I'm broke and have nowhere to go." She was holding back tears again.

Then, I did something totally impulsive. It was just like an instinct, I didn't have time to think twice.

"You can stay with me!" I offered. "I have a guest room, you can stay at my place for a while, however long you need." I was just eager to see her again, to be with her again.

"I'd like that." She nodded.

"Settled then, come on, let's get going." I walked her over to my apartment, and we quickly unpacked what was inside of the few boxes.

"Hey, Annabeth, do you wanna go shopping for some new stuff?" I asked, noticing how little she had in the boxes.

"Like what?" I heard from the next room over.

"Clothes, stuff like that, anything, even shoes...if you must." Annabeth appeared at my doorway.

"You always were a Seaweed Brain!"

"And you always were a Wise Girl!" I shouted back. It was weird to think of stuff like our old nicknames again, and I felt a twinge in my heart.

"So...what do you wanna do? We can watch a movie, then go shopping tomorrow, I don't know."

"Well," She replied, "I kind of wanted to look for a job."

"A job?"

"Yeah, go on a little job hunt around the city, see who's hiring, all that."

"Right. Well, I can help...if you want."

There was silence for a while, while she thought if excepting my offer was a good idea.

"No thanks, Percy. I think I can call one of my friends and have her come help me...if that's okay."

"Yeah, sure, fine, no problem." It still kind of hurt, I used to spend every second of my time with Annabeth, and now, she didn't need me to be there, and I guess she didn't want me there either.

Annabeth's POV

It was all happening so fast. I'd seen Percy again, and now I was in his apartment. I'd been miserable without him for two years of my life, but I wasn't sure if he still had feelings for me. I mean, it had been two years. He probably moved on, he probably had a new girlfriend. Someone better than me. Gods, what was wrong with me? Talk about low self esteem. But, I'd just lost my job, couldn't pay rent, and had a total of 0 dollars and 0 cents in my bank account, I wasn't exactly the most confident person in the world.

I looked up at Percy and saw a hint of hurt in his expression. I wanted to go with him, and I wanted to spend time with him, but would it be...too...awkward? What would we talk about? And if we did mention...all that, what would I say without sobbing into his lap and pleading him to take me back.

I don't know how he could even invite me here after all that had happened, he didn't even think about it. After all I had done to him, he still was generous and kind to me, why? I doubt I'd been anything close to that to him in the past two years. I never came back, and he didn't get one phone call from me.

Then and there I decided I needed to tell him everything. Why I left, how I felt about him now, everything. He had to know.

"Okay." I said it slowly, like even though it was my choice, I didn't want it to be this way.


	4. I Still Loved Her

"Come on, I'll get you something to eat." Percy tried to smile, and then lead the way out of his room down the hall. But, one of the boxes was on the floor, which caught on my foot, which made me fall, and that's how I landed on top of Percy.

Percy's POV

I could feel Annabeth breathing on top of me from the fall. My forehead was pressed against hers, and for a second, I was in a complete trance. Her stormy eyes sparkled as I looked into them. If this had happened two years ago I might have kissed her or something, but that was then, and this is now.

"Oh...um...I didn't mean to-sorry." She tried to apologize...I guess.

"And I'm the Seaweed Brain, really, Annabeth?" She just laughed it off and we continued on the way out of my apartment.

"You have so much to tell me, we need to catch up." And I know I wasn't supposed to hear this but I did catch Annabeth mumble something under her breath that sounded like, "I missed you." Although, I pretended to ignore it. I'd missed her too. I looked at Annabeth as we turned onto the sidewalk, her golden curls tumbled past her shoulders, her smile was contagious, and I couldn't even begin to explain how mesmerizing her eyes were to me. I loved her. I still loved her after all this. I knew we couldn't magically make everything better but I wanted to at least try. I loved her.

When I first saw Annabeth walking home, I didn't feel that way. It was more like the crush I had on her when we were 13, I couldn't really do much, because I didn't know her yet. But, after two hours, some memories came back to me, her love for architecture, her know-it-all personality, I remembered every fact I'd ever learnt about Annabeth Chase.

**I know it's short, sorry!!! But I have AWESOMELY AMAZING stuff coming for you guys...that is, if I get 15 POSTITIVE REVIEWS!!!! Nope, I didn't forget about that. So add this story to your story alert, favorites, that would be great, but I realllllly need you to REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW. You know how it's done, press that sweet little button and make me a happy writer!!! :)- Hope I can update as soon as possible (Not until I get 15!!!) (:**

**You thought I forgot??? OH NO!!!!!!!! I wrote this HILARIOUS percabeth scene for you guys, and it gets romantic too, it's aweomse! Oh, but wait!! I only got 7 reviews, so you guys can't read one of the best chapters I've ever writtin until I get 15!!!!!!! So you better review if you want more story, and Percabeth!!! OMG, It's SUCH a great chapter, and maybe you'll get to read it, if you REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, writing only POSITIVE COMMENTS, and I need 8 more!!! Come on people, I luv ya, so make me smile!!!!! :)**

** \/-PRESS IT!!!!!!-\/**


	5. Friendly's

"So, where are we going Seaweed Brain?" Her voice brought me back to earth.

"Oh, um..." I pondered the possibilities for a moment, and then settled on one option, "How about Friendly's, you used to love going there."

"Not when we would get kicked out for being too loud!" She giggled.

"I know right, who knew a waiter could be that strong?" I laughed along with her. Gods, she looked beautiful when she laughed!

"Friendly's?"

"Friendly's." She agreed.

We walked about five blocks to the nearest location, and went inside to sit down, sliding into one of the booths.

"Do you know what you'd like to drink?" The waitress questioned us.

"Oh, um, do you have any diet water?" Annabeth laughed, as we both covered our mouths, in fear of doubling over in laughter.

"Diet...water? Um, no, I don't think so! We have diet soda!"

Annabeth looked at me, and mouthed play along before messing with the poor employee's head. "God, what kind of restaurant doesn't have diet water?"

"I know right!" I exclaimed, "Must be the poor service!" Now I was clutching my side, and my mouth.

"Um, I'll go back and ask if we have any, alright miss?"

"If you must." Annabeth continued, acting rather snobbish.

Once the waitress left, I let out all the laughter I'd been holding in.

"That, was awesome! I didn't know you remembered that joke!"

"How could I not remember? It was a Percy/Annabeth classic!"

"I know, but what happened to not getting kicked out this time?"

"We're not gonna get kicked out, Percy!" I gave her my best death glare, suppressing several giggles. "But...we might be asked to leave."

"Oh, right, that's much better!"

Our waitress soon came back, looking as confused as ever. "I'm sorry, no diet water! I could put ice in it if you want, though!" She tried to put on a smile.

"No, it's fine. I'll guess I'll settle for some coke."

"And you, sir?"

"I'll have a sprite, please."

"Alright, coming right up!Oh-ma'm, would you like diet coke?"

"Did I say diet coke?"

She turned away and headed towards the kitchen mumbling about diet water all the way.

"Nice going, Annabeth! You broke her brain."

She laughed, "And it was awesome!"

"You should've been an actress!"

The girl came back carrying a tray with two sodas on it, which me and Annabeth gladly took and began to sip.

"So, what have you been up to?" I smiled, I'd been moping over her these two years.

"Nothing much."

"Come on, I can handle it. Tell me about your life."

"I breeth, sleep, and sometimes, I eat too, it's fascinating."

"Fine, but I will get you to tell me about this."

"About what?" I pretended I didn't have a clue what she was talking about.

"Seaweed Brain!" Annabeth rolled her eyes at me, and I realized I missed that too-a lot. I missed everything she did.

After sitting there for an hour, my sides were killing me, and tears were streaming down my face, I was laughing so hard at all the "Remember that time?"s.

"Still, Percy, you don't throw a burrito at a grown man." She giggled again.

"Hey, Professor Murphy started it!"

"And you clearly ended it."

"Alright, at least I cleaned him up."

"Yeah, I'm sure our teacher was ecstatic when he saw a floating dome of water hurtling towards his face!" I laughed at that too, and now it was almost too much, I didn't know if I could laugh anymore.

" Okay, stop, I'm dying!" I pleaded to Annabeth. "Yeah, I miss college."

"You mean you miss almost getting expelled from college!"

"Pretty much, but seriously, I am going to die from laughing pretty soon, then you're going to have to do CPR, and then cry for me!"

"Oh of course I am! Why, is the invincible, invulnerable, incredible, savior of man kind, Perseus Jackson afraid of laughter?" I chuckled at first, but then I caught . She called me incredible.

"You're incredible too." I whispered, leaning into the middle of the table, and suddenly I was fine.

Her eyes locked with mine, and I couldn't help but stare for a while.

"I missed you, Percy. I missed you so much." She said. I looked deeper into her eyes, which were sparkling at this point.

"You could never know how much I missed you Annabeth, you have no idea." I noticed our noses brushed each other's, that's how close we were. I moved in closer, about to kiss her, it was the perfect moment, I closed my eyes, and my lips smashed into hers.

My fingers hooked into her blonde curls, and I could feel her hands around the back of my neck. We had kissed a lot when were together, but this felt so much different. It was better, after loosing her for two years, it was like our first kiss...like we were starting over.

Suddenly, Annabeth snapped up, aware of what just happened.

"Um, I, Percy-Look, I mean, see-"

"Annabeth, it's 's more then okay, it's perfect." I assured her.

"No! No Percy, it's not! Stop pretending everything's fine when you _know _it's not. It was a mistake I ever saw you again!"

"You're telling me you didn't feel _anything _after that kiss? _Nothing, Annabeth? _Really?" I screamed. How could she be saying this? What did I do? I wasn't the one that broke up with my boyfriend and totally screwed up my life. "You don't even have anywhere to go without me, " I pointed out.

"Fine," she said, "I'll stay with you. But can we please just go back to being friends? _Just friends, _okay?"

"Right, just friends, sure...I can do that," it was more like I was reassuring myself that I could do that than Annabeth.

We walked down the street calmly, nicely, chatting and laughing like the old friends that we were.

"So," I decided to ask, "just as a friend, may I ask you a very simple question?"

"Depends," she responded, "is the _answer _complicated?"

"I don't know, you haven't answered it yet."

"fine, shoot!"

"Alright, what happened to you? After you left, where'd you go? How'd you end up how I found you? And don't tell me I won't get it, or it's too long of a story, because I have all the time in the world and you _know _I at least deserve to know the answer!"

"Fine..." as Annabeth began telling me her story, I realized just how hard it would be as "just friends".

**I am back, fellow readers and authors! School is almost out, so on the last day (June 11) you can expect to see this story DONE! *cheers wildly* As well as 2 new, funny, sweet, and mainly AWESOME Percabeth stories? You want all of that? Do ya? Do ya? DO YA? Well then review and you will get it!  
**

**PS: I know that you all are like "explain this, explain that!" but I promise you will enjoy how I let you know in this whole deep ,personal, romantic, INCREDIBLE moment at the end.**


	6. Thank You

We walked back to my place, slowly and quietly. I could feel Annabeth turning to me occasionally, looking up at me as if I would start a conversation. But I couldn't bring myself to face her. All the memories would come flooding back, all the dreaming, all the regrets. Just like they did at Friendly's.

"So..." She began, "job interviews, huh?"

"Yeah. I would be happy to help." I said in the most monotone voice possible, keeping my eyes fixated on the chewed gum stuck to the sidewalk.

"When would those possibly be?"

"Um, there were some openings for the day after tomorrow I think. I'll make some calls and let you know tonight."

"Thank you, Percy."

"It's not a big deal, really, just some interviews."

"I meant for everything."

"Oh. Well, no problem Wise Girl."

For the first time I looked down at her, wondering how I'd survived these 2 long years. It was a miracle.


	7. Very Neat

**ANNABETH's POV**

I waltzed around Percy's apartment, picking up little bobbleheads and other bachelor decor. He was at the stove, cooking up something that smelled too much like nostalgia.

"I like your place."

"No, you don't." Percy replied, oh so matter-of-factly.

"How do you know that?"

"It's a bachelor pad Annabeth..."

"I've noticed. I keep looking for that bra underneath your bed, or a lipstick in your bathroom."

"You're not gonna find anything like that."

"Wow, then your one-night-stands must be super neat."

He giggled awkwardly, suddenly obtaining a sudden concentration on the ceiling.

I laughed, "right?"

"Not exactly." I waited for him to continue, because I honestly didn't know how I would continue this conversation, "There haven't been any."

"Any?"

"Any." He said, once again staring at whatever seemed to be ammusing him on the ceiling.

"No way, I've known you since I was like 12. You've always been a stud."

Had I just called him a stud? The same night I had insisted that we couldn't be anything more then friends? jerk move Annabeth, jerk move.

He simply looked at me. Not with puppy dog eyes, or lust, or even love, he just looked at me and I looked at him, feeling the pull. The famous magnetic pull that kept hooking me onto him. I felt the twinge I had at the restaurant. Just friends, Annabeth, just friends.

I broke the stares, "Well um, we're gonna need some napkins with that aren't we? yeah, do you have napkins, I don't see them? That's okay, that's fine, who needs napkins? You have paper towels, right, we can use paper towels. Or you know what dish towels, people use dish towels all the time don't they-because I think it would be-"

"Annabeth. Just friends, I remember." He said, trying to convince me that nothing had just happened.

But it had, something intense and longing. Just friends. The issue was that I didn't want to be.


	8. He Prefers Blondes

We were sitting at the dinner table, shoveling grilled salmon (of course!), green beans, and some potato mixture into our mouths.

"So...no one night stands? No girlfriends?"

"Nope." Percy said, almost ashamed.

"Well I think you need to be fixed up." I said, smiling playfully.

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"Why not? COME ON, PERCY, what's the worst that could happen?"

"I'm just not into the whole dating scene."

"Well, it's time you should be." I answered, taking another bite of the amazing salmon,"So, what's your type. Blonde? Brunette? Come on! Come on, tell me." I nudged his arm a couple times as a rosy blush spread across his face.

"Blonde, definitely blonde."

"Good, that's a start, now tomorrow over coffee we can discuss age range and eye color. Was that so hard, now?"

"No."

But something in his voice said it was.


End file.
